


flowers for you || nomin

by starrynomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynomin/pseuds/starrynomin
Summary: jaemin loves flowers. jeno seems to notice.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	flowers for you || nomin

**Author's Note:**

> my co-author had been under writer's block for a long time now until one night, she messaged me this fic. it's very short and she's still learning. she needs al the love and support through her writing journey <3
> 
> she also wants to say: send sum love owo <3

jaemin loves flowers. jeno seems to notice.

day 1  
jaemin eventually wakes up from his slumber, a bright sunday ahead of him as he rubs his eyes half asleep.

the boy stretches his arms out as he drags his feet to his small kitchen, grabbing the ingredients he needs to make some pancakes for breakfast. 

after finishing his meal, he proceeds to water his growing plants on the balcony, smiling as he watches the sun taking care of the new pots of carnation flowers.

he snaps out of his daze as he hears several gentle knocks on his door, confused as to who would visit him at an early sunday morning.

however, what he didnt expect was a small bouquet of flowers, consisting of 5 pink gerbera daisies neatly tied together. it looked as if it was just fresh and new, its petals still bright and healthy as ever. 

while jaemin brought in the new set of flowers—still distracted—he was left pondering about who and why would someone give him flowers that are a classic symbol of beauty and cheerfulness.

he continued to wonder more and more until he shrugged it off and grabbed a new fairly small canvas, displaying the daisies on a tall vase on top of his desk in front of him, ready to make new art for the day. 

day 2  
while tidying up his room on a late monday afternoon, he hears a few knocks on his door, as he opens, he was left confused as he saw no one until he shifts his curious gaze down to lay upon an adorable flower arrangement containing pink camellias alongside a few asters. 

he ponders for a while as he identifies the flowers in his grasp, trying to remember the symbolism before a small chuckle escapes his lips, "longing for you?" 

day 4  
jaemin had been getting flowers everyday now since sunday and he isnt really worried about the space as his room is quite big since he has it to himself only. the process of receiving the flowers and making art had been delightful to the boy as he enjoys his time admiring the new set of plants everyday.

although it still bugs him as to who could be sending him these flowers. he has had his suspicions but it was immediately denied as he barely knew anyone other than renjun and donghyuck. renjun told him that word had been going around that business major lee jeno's giving gifts to someone for quite a while. though jaemin doubts that jeno even knows him. the confusion causes jaemin to frown, laying comfortably on his bed to take a short nap to quiet his mind down.

day 5  
jaemin was in the middle of eating his tacos when he heard three knocks on his door. he wiped his hands as quickly as possible before running to open the door, hoping to find the culprit only to be met with a rather larger bouquet of flowers with pink lilies and red roses, a classic combination that is commonly used for valentines day.

he crouches down to pick up the garland of flowers, looking around to try and search for who was responsible for putting flowers on his door as well as a smile on his face.

day 7  
jaemin looked at himself in the mirror, observing his outfit closely—a light blue denim jacket that contrasted his baby blue hair paired with a white shirt and pants as well as some converse—making sure that he looks presentable enough to go outside. donghyuck texted him that they should go out together with renjun at the new bowling alley, of course he agreed as he wanted to hang out with his friends for a while.

he sits on his bed, scrolling on his twitter feed as he waits patiently for donghyuck and renjun to pick him up from his dorm.

when he heard a couple knocks on his door, he quickly got up and swung it open expecting his two bestfriends.

until he saw lee jeno holding a bouquet of his favorite flowers wearing a cute and shy smile 

"hey, jaemin."

**Author's Note:**

> [ twt ](https://twitter.com/starrynomin)   
>  [ cc ](https://t.co/0MCrJUFs0l?amp=1)


End file.
